A lonely slyveon
by traytea
Summary: A male slyveon with friend a riolu and a mew trys to find the slyveon love and up hold thier guild
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the pokemon ferchasie but I do own Tray, Star, and Hampus**

Chapter 1

It was a long for me and my friend Hampus which is a riolu but his eyes is a soft green color and females can't get stop starring into them by the conversation that I hear from them. I am a slyveon that have purple eyes and before you ask no I am not gay and neither is Hampus. He actually dating a very sexy mew named Star. The reason why it been such a hard day was because we in a guild near the Kalos region and today we had some of the hardest missions since we such an high and well successful guild we get the hardest missions. Just today along we had to save ten villages, escort 5 rare pokemon to the next safe point and on top of all of that we had to kill about fifty monsters and demons. I thought training was hard but it all for the better good

It was about 11:30 at night when we finally made it back to the guild and my paws was killing me I sat down what seem like a min and would you know it some of the other male pokemon guild members is making sexual sounds and stuff of that nature at me like thrusting the air and spanking the air as well. Well I need to go and put them in their place I padded over to them and base of their gear medal they are just newbies and they don't know what's them order of command here but I will teach them. A charmander was the first one to speak with a low voice "Hey cutie was an hot mama like you doing in a place like this, you should be home waiting for me to get there and give you this hot rod" I chuckle at the command and move my ribbon to the side to show them my rank an S++ solder when I told you they froze it was like they seen an ghost type standing there. For five mins I didn't say a word than I spoke. "Well these the new members of our guild some loud mouth cubs," They was shock that a male voice was coming for such a famine body "Ha yall thought I was just some random bitch, now since yall is so active right now how about yall follow me" I start to walk away but they did not move. "Come on here lucario didn't you say you will follow this ass anywhere" they were still frozen like they were consoled in a block of ice. Than when Hampus came over with Star "Hey Tray thanks for the backup today it was brutal but we survived it" "No problem there Hampus glad to help" he look over his shoulder and said "let me guess you thought he was a she and yall made the sex jokes and to come to find out that he was a he and he is a high ranking member" all of the nodded yes he laugh a bit "Go on get out of here and go do what yall about to do before this whole thing happen" They was grip by fear "Move before I change my mind and let him run yall into the ground" They move that time "Man Hampus its unfair how everyone think I am a female" Star smile " Well if you don't keep you fur so well kept maybe mons would stop thinking you is a chick" I shake my head "Star you know I hate when my fur is messy it's so improperly to go on around like that" Star laugh louder along with Hampus "listen here Tray I am a female right and right now you sound like more of bitch than me" I swear under my breath "Oh ha-ha, let's all have a good laugh at Tray" which they did after about ten mins of them laughing at me Star said she was getting sleepy and kiss Hampus good night after she left more like Hampus starring her down as she left. Once she was gone I stared to speak to him. "So in about ten hours we are on a mission that will cause us about a week from the guild huh?" He nodded "Yea you know I like a challenge but this one is more of a break then a mission all we doing is taking princess Snowflake from the Kalos region to the Coumarine city to the Nimbasa City simple "I know he likes to be challenges but why he chose such a lay back mission I was about to ask him why but he start talking again "You might be wondering why I choose an easy mission hmm? It because our guild needs it we been working so hard lately we could use it" than he turn to me "And maybe get you a mate to have on your arm ha-ha" I let out am sigh "That will be nice" "which one the mate or the break" "To be honest both" he chuckle "Well I going to get some sleep you need to as well even tho is a easy mission we still ne to be on our guard and make sure nothing goes a mist" He got up and start tto walk to his room "Night Hampus see you in the morning" He turn around "Night mate see you in the morning" that's funny he do say mate a lot

I made my way to my room passing by the main window so we can make the plant pokemon happy I open the door and the room lit up I padded in and close the door with my hind paw. I walk over to the mirror and see that my fur was a mess "I would like to be clean and neat but the lure of battle over seen my sate to stay clean" I start to remove my armor and set it by the door once I was in my fur I had to the shower and turn it on thanks goodness they have bathrooms for pokemon who walks on all fours. The shower was perfect it seem to wash all of my stress away along with any pain I felt that day. Once I was done I cut off the shower and got out I felt the water drops run down my body which felt quite pleasurable I got the towel with my ribbons and begin to dry off my body once the water was dried from my body I place the towel into the ben and came back into the room where a cool breezes meet my body and I shake a bit to get use to the rather cool room. I couldn't go to bed yet my ribbons was still wet and my ribbons is sensitive and the towel is a little ruff when it comes to that so I use my tongue so I lay down on my bed and start to lick them clean. A small moan escape my mouth due to action my ribbons than my licks start to increase in spend and so did my somewhat muffle moans I begin to panted ok done with one on to the next one as I start licking this one I feel myself come out of it sheath I grasps when the other ribbon wrap itself around my doghood and it begin to slowly pump I am so glad I have the room to myself my pants and moans was feeling the room as both of my ribbons went to work on my dick I was in pure bliss my ribbons knew exactly which bottoms to touch I knew I would need to brush my fur in the morning so I will have fun tonight my ribbons was acting like they had a mind of their own I was getting close and my ribbons knew to my knot to from one went sight for it and began to squeeze it while the other one work on my staff and when mere seconds I came and I came hard clear liquids landed on my chest and stomach I was panting like I just ran a race I finally had control of them and wipe the off with some tissue I keep by my nightstand and clean them and myself and fell into a blissfully sleep

I woke up brush my fur put on my armor and go meet up with the rest of guild we got want we need and headed out I hope this place don't fall apart while we are gone. So it was me Hampus, Star (which both of them had each other sent like nomon would have notice) Raven an unbreon, Style and Persian and Flare am aggressive growlite as usual Hampus spoke "I know everyone know what the mission is and yall know how long we will be gone but there was a problem with the waiter so we will be gone for five months does anyone abject speak now" a few mins of silence "No good let's move out" I walk over to Hampus "You know I can smell both of yall scents on one anther" he didn't say anything "So I guessing when you said you was going you bed you meant Stars bed huh?" Hampus laugh "I guessing I am the only one who had a fun night your sent goes all the way to your chest" both laugh real hard after we caught our breath we caught up with our guild it going to be a long walk to get princess snowflake who turn out to be my love of life


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own pokemon but I do own Hampus, Tray, Star, Style, and Flare enjoy your read**

We arrive at the place where we were picking up the princess. Hampus spoke "Tray go get the princess and gear her up." I nod "Everyone else prepare to move" Everyone replied "Yes sir" I walk into the place and the guards was watching me as I move with my ribbons wrap around the gear for the princess. Which was on my back the guard to her room stop me "Sate your mission" I roll my eyes "I'm here to pick up the princess and gear her up and move here to the next cites" He nod "What's your guild name" "The lone wolfs" he step to his left and let me in, I closed the door behind me. I was shock this princess was a goddess. She was an absol her fur was white as snow, her eyes was a ruby red color, and her slender body just add to her sexiness. She was wearing a blue dress that's stop right before you can see her other lips She spoke "Well isn't this a nice surprise you are going to be my escort" Her voice sounds like an angel "Yes Princess Snowflake my name is Tray and I am your escort with the rest of my guild, but before we go we need you to put on this gear" she gave me a strange look "First off why do I have to wear gear and secondly call me Crystal I like to be address by my first name." I nod "Well Crystal it's just a safety protocol that's all." So you saying you can't ensure my safety" "No Crystal it just to be safe you never know what going to happen" "Right so I know I got to wear the gear but what is the best way to wear it?" "Well this your life line so I say put it on your natural fur so It can do its job and protect you if something happen which I know nothing going to happen" She smirk "Sounds like to me you want to see me naked" My mind shouted yes but I said no knowing it was a lie "I can step out while you change in to your amour" She shake her head " I don't know how to put on gear you have to help me" my heart start to pound am I really going to see her naked well in her natural fur "Well o…okay I need you to take off your dress" She staring to remove her clothes and my eyes was glued to her as she remove her dress my eyes was following her cures in her body she blush a little "See something you like ' all I can do was nod "Well come on than we don't have all day" I nod again I grab the chest piece and slowly lower onto her body "C…Crystal it snaps in the front" Her face turn red okay she laid on her slide than turn her chest up so I can snap the locks in. I walk over her body careful to not step on her I snap her chest piece in with my ribbons my mind was fill with dirty thoughts wishing that's I can just take her Once everything was set on the chest piece I slowly back off her. Now that was done time for the lower half of the amour I guess she knew it to so she turn and put her front paws on the bed so I can slid the bottom have of the amour on. Man thanks Arceus I was wearing amour or she would she I was fully turn on every instinct in me want just to go over there and fuck her brains out. But I got a hold of myself and padded over to her and by like on command she move her hind paws as I put them on she turn around so I can snap them into place I took a breath thanks goodness that over. I put her shoes down and with click she was full amour out My face was so red "We can go and meet up with the group now" "Not yet I can't seem to find the tail opening can you help me" my blush was going down now it back even my rod is back at action "O..Okay" I put my ribbon in the tail hole trying to find her tail once I found it she yelp quietly I eased her tail thought the tail hole she seem quite please "Tanks for your help Tray, you such a an helpful soul" We exited the room the guard bow to Crystal "Be safe your highness and see you in a few" Crystal nod "I know I am going to be safe with this guild member and if anymon try and hurt him they will see the other side of me and they won't like it" The guard bow again "As you wish your highness" We start to walk away I was about to ask her what was that about but she spoke "Well when I yelp they thought you was hurting me and so to nip that in the butt that's why I said what I said" I nod "I understand"

We walk outside to find Hampus and Star waiting on us. Hampus look over to me "What took so long mate?" "Well Hampus she need help with her gear" Crystal look shocked "Wait so yall to is mates" I spoke "Well he been my friend for a long time so yeah" Star laugh "Tray she just ask if you was gay and you said yes" I was shocked "No no no no I am not gay he just a friend, he just say mate to everyone." Hampus was laughing the hold time "Man that's was a good one Tray your reaction was priceless" I got annoyed and told him to shut up. Everyone just laugh at me "Yea everyone just have a good laugh at me" Which they did once the laughter die down Star said my name "wait you said she need help with her gear right" "Yes" "Well Tray she trick you that's princess training 101 she was taught how to put on her gear at cub age" I look over to her she just nods "Tray everymon knows that" I was speechless than if she knew why she acted like she didn't. I was about to say something but Hampus call the rest of the guild over "Listen up, Tray will be Princess Snowflake personal guard if you want to speak to her you will have to talk to Tray first and we be taken the long routes cause based off what the reports coming back it will be too dangerous to go on the path we previously had set. The last thing is we moving out in five get ready to move" the guild replied "Yes sir' Great I get to babysit I was about to grab my things when Star stop me "Tray you better behave yourself or you will have to deal with me" I rolled my eyes She not my superior Hampus is But she acted like she is "Tray I know you heard me" I rolled my eyes again "Yes I heard you and if I wanted to do something I would have" She growls at me and hit me with her tail I growl "What was that for" "For being a smartass" I chuckle "It isn't hard to see who the kinky one in yall relationship" She smacked me with her tail again right across the face Hampus see things was getting out of hand tell her to go get ready we be leaving in 3 mins she floated away. I rub my check to ease the pain "Mon that's hurt" I whimper a bit Hampus laugh "You got to be careful she has a bad temper on he you should of stop while you was ahead" I growl "I don't know why she think she the boss of me I can beat her easily without breaking a sweat "Hampus yell "Let's move out we want to hit the first campsite before night fall" Man his voice boomed you wouldn't think that a riolu got such a loud voice, the guild along with Crystal start moving "Tray should know that she just looking out for you because that absol which you didn't take your eyes off yet might going to be trouble she is a princess after all this her she had to follow rules her whole life so she going to be a little reckless that's why I assigned you to her" I nod "But she got one more time to hit me than I will hit her back" Hampus stop "If you hit her than I will hit you and trust me it's going to hurt more if I hit you" I just nod "But Tray if she does hit you again let me know and I will handle it understood mate" I nod again "Understood Hampus" He smile "Good, so what happen with princess snowflake and you what happen" I can tell he was back to his old self "Well I greeted her told her everything and then she said "She needed help putting on her gear" Than I help her that's it" He shake his head "I know more than that happen Tray come tell me the details cause you was in there for to long for that just that to happen" I laugh a bit "To tell the truth what really took me so long was when she was naked and I had to put her amour on" Hampus stop me "Had to" I sigh "Well wanted she was under me to fasten the locks and on bed facing the wall so I can help her with the lower half's of the amour and the whole time I really wanted to fuck her" as luck would have it she heard the whole thing "Oh really no wonder why it seem you was about to lose it" "Oh fuck me" She chuckle "No you said you wanted to fuck me" Mt face was completely red "Well I am straight and the potions we was in was driving me crazy" Crystal chuckle Hampus clear his throat "Tray since you her personal body guard that's means she will not be sleeping alone for safety reasons that's mean she will be sleeping in your tent" My eyes went wide 'Oh fuck me" Crystal laugh again "No you want to fuck me" Thanks goodness we hit the camp spot cause Style yell we made to the campsite and everyone had to set up

Ten mins later

Everyone was done with set up than I heard Hampus voice boomed again "listen up we need to make a premier so I need Raven and Style to go out and check south and west about 50 yards each, me and Star have north, and Flare I need you to check east. Tray stay here with Crystal we don't want to leave her alone" in seconds they dashed to go check their directions. Well since everyone is doing something I need to do something so I decide to get dinner ready "Crystal I going to get dinner started will you follow me into the kitchen" She nod yes she start following me to the kitchen "So Tray who taught you how to cook" "Well I taught myself before I join the guild" "Wait how you going to cook your paws will have to keep touching the floor while you cook" I smile solfly "Well you see I don't use my paws I use my ribbons to cook" I start to wash them "Man those things come and handy they like a second set of paws" I start to chop peppers "You will think, well at first you got to learn how to control them cause sometimes that act like they have a mind of their own" I add the chop peppers to the soup and I was about to start chopping the fish to add to soup Crystal seem curious "So what else can those ribbons do" "Well they can help me cook, pick up on detect scents and wrap arounds things" she seem impress "Cool so what things those ribbons wrap around huh?" "Well not much it mostly for and defense" "So you can attack with them as well" I nod. Than my ribbons pick up a scent that was moving too fast to identify and was heading straight for us "Crystal stay here and hide" She seem worried "Why was going on" "Well I just pick up on something sent and its coming this way" She nods "So stay here until you hear my voice or one of the other guild members okay" "okay" I open the door and ran to the sent I stop and hide it was close as soon as it was close eouch I jump out and threw the creature to a tree it grunt in pain than it spoke "Tray what the hell why you attacked me" it was Flare the growlite "My bad I pick up a very fast moving scent and I could not tell it was you again my bad" but it seem he was happy "It's alright I would of done the same thing, Didn't you cook right" "Yes I did it almost done" "Well just tell me when its done and we call it even" Flare always seem to be in a good mood when I cook out of our guild he the one to seem to like my food the best "I do you one better how about I give you some extra as a sorry" his smile grew "it's a deal" I better get back to Crystal before Hampus get back and see I not there and talk off my head. I got back to camp and went into the kitchen "Crystal come on out it was just Flare I was picking up" She came out of her hiding spot "What a relief I was starting to get worried" Flare came into the kitchen "Don't worry everything is fine until I got thrown into a tree by a slyveon" "I said my bad" "Yea whatever diner ready' "Yea here let me fix you a bowl" As soon as I gave Flare his bowl everyone shown Hampus spoke "Any problems anymon" Raven spoke "Just a few monsters nothing me and Style can handle" How about you flare" he shook his head "No problems just a smooth ride" Hampus smiled "Good job every one Tray dinner smell good everyone and rest we got quite a walk in the morning" Everyone grab a bowl and ate and made small talk once everyone was done they started to head off to bed.

I clean the plates and pots and stuff Crystal waited on me to completed once I was done I was heading to my tent with Crystal behind me following but Star stop me "Tray I am sorry about me hitting you" I laugh a bit "Naw you is good I was asking for it" she smiled solfly "So we good" "Yea we good" I shake her paw and then she flew off to Hampus tent wondering what they will be doing in a few mins Crystal smile "So you know how to pleas all them females huh" I blush "I guess" we made it to my tent and I start to take off my gear I guess Crystal was blushing cause her voice sounded quite "Tray is you really stripping in front of me" I blush "well yea I mean we don't have to sleep in our gear" she nods "Tray I know I lied to you about knowing how to put gear on but I really don't know how to take it off" "How do I know this not a trick" She seem distanced cause now she seem to be staring at me "Umm it's the truth I don't know how to" I padded over to her and look her in the eyes to see if she was lying but she was not lying "Wow Tray you have some pretty eyes I never seem a pokemon with purple eyes" "Thanks but the ruby red eyes of yours I could stare into all day" She smile "Help me take this thing off" "okay but I will need you to lay on your back" Crystal lay on her back on the bed I climb on top of here careful not to step on her I un did her buttons and took off her shoes than un did some more buttons and remove her chest piece I un did the last buttons and remove her lower half of the amour and let it fall to the floor we stay like that for a few mins me standing over her and she under me her blush darken "hopefully we found ourselves in this position a lot" My blush darken "So do I" I wanted to kiss her so bad but I didn't know if that was moving too fast I mean we just met today but it feel like we knew each other since birth. Then she suspire me she lean up and kiss me I was shock for a second than I kiss her back the kiss was fill of passion with a hint of lust the kiss was turning into an hot make out section I lick her lips asking for entrance which she allowed me our tongues dance a passionate dance but than she pull me down to deepen the kiss and I was loving every second of it Crystal broke the kiss both of us panting a bit trying to catch our breaths "Mon Tray that was amazing" I going to get her to say that when I fucked her and cum in every hole she have "For a second you scare me when you didn't kiss back" "I was shocked that's all" she yarws "Well if you think you getting any action tonight you sadly mistaken it going to take a lot more before I open these legs to you" I chuckle "I know that but know that I will go to the ends of the earth if that's mean these legs will open willingly than I do whatever It takes" Crystal smiled kiss me and went to sleep with a smile on her face I said to myself "I have to make her my mate my soul mate, my wife I have to and I will no matter how long it take" my eyes went down to her lower half of her body "She will open those legs to me and she will say that she loves me" I kiss her nose got comfy and went to sleep

 **Sorry no sex in this chapter but sex will be coming and there will be a scene with Hampus and Star as well stay tuned**


	3. the chill day

**I don't own pokemon but I do own my charters**

I woke up to find Crystal asleep in my arms I knew she was having a good dream because she had a smile on her face. Wow she angle I got up and put on my gear once I was set I left to let her sleep. Since it was still early I made my way to the kitchen and start it on breakfast but before I start Flare came into the kitchen "Hey Tray how you slept" I smile "I slept pretty good" "I bet since you get to sleep with that fox" "I guess but be careful cause Star hit me for nothing" "I see her hit you I bet it hurt" I nod "Yep but it just stings after" He laugh "So Flare why are you up so early" "Well I woke up and I had seen you walk in her so I follow you in, and maybe get a few pointers on cooking" "I understand, all I can say is keep your paws clean when you cook" He nod "Umm Tray can I ask you something" "Sure bud what's up" "Now I not coming on to you okay….but am I handsome" I look at him and he seem clam "Well I not gay but you is handsome and anymon will be lucky to have you" "Thanks Tray I need that" I grab some berries and drop them into the blender "Hey will this have to deal Style hmm" "Wait how you knew I like Style" "I see you watching her as she clean herself and you was drooling" his face lit up "Was it that bad but how she expect somemon not to watch when she got her tongue around her fur" I shrug "Well if you ask me "I think she knew you was watching her because she got closer to the door of her tent so you can get a better look" "Umm how you know that no one was around" I flip the pancakes "Well my ribbons can pick up scents and both was giving off some strong scents but it was in the same area so either yall was mating or" I look at him " You was watching her" he nods "Well how do I talk to her every time I try to talk to her I get all tongue tied and I sound like and dump" "Well you can't talk to her as if you trying to mate her just talk to her see what she like dislikes and stuff like that" he shake his head "how can I with that sexy French ascent" "Well you have to tuff it out" Style walk into the kitchen he smile "Speake of the angel" I spoke "Style de matin comment lu fais ce maltin" (Matin Style how you doing this morning) She Smile "Bon matin Tray et Flare je fais bien, mais j'ai faim quand romper le jeune sera pret" (Good morning Tray and Flare I doing fine but I am hungry when breakfast be ready) I nod "En queiques minutes mairs Flare ont quelque chose qu'il discuter avec vous sur" ( In a few mins but Flare have something he want to chat with about ) She nods and wave Flare to follow her than I pick up crystal scent and she was heading this way a few mins later she came in "I was kind of sad when I found that you was not next to me" I blush "Well Crystal that means a lot but I had to start on breakfast" she smile "it's okay um I heard Flare and Style speak an another langue" "Well she speak French" "So how do she understand yall" "Well she can speak English and French but she chose to speak French" "Umm than how you can understand her if she always speaking French" I smile as I plate her food "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a berry smoothie but I can speak French as well" she seem shock "Really than speak some French right now" "Bon, vous regardez tellement plus belle avec chaque qui passe" Crystal smile "Tell me what that means" "Okay you look so more beautiful with each passing day" She blush " how do you say thank you in French" "Merci" she nods "Merci" but before I could respond Star says "Tray now I gave you a waring only speak English to her no French okay or I will hit you again" I roll my eyes "Sure Star no problem but where is Hampus" "He did another safety check" "Well hear your meal, eat it all we have a quite a bit of way to go until the next camp site" she nods and flew over to her tent with her food Raven came in "Hi Raven how you slept" "Real good and because my mate going to be in the next town' "Aint your mate a slyveon" she nods "I can't wait to see him again I miss him so much, and" her rings on her flash "He will be mine for an whole week I going to leave him soar" I feel bad for him well I gave her plate and a black aura grab the plate and she left Crystal sign "I feel bad for him" "Me too I just hope she just down break the poor dude" I chuckle "Moring mates how everymon" "good" we all said at once "Moring Princess Snowflake how you doing this moring" "I fine Hampus just enjoying the freedom" he gave her a strange look "Well I am a princess and I don't get to leave the castle much so there really anit not rush okay" Hampus nods "Okay I would add some more stops okay' Crystal "Meric" Hampus nods "Wow Tray did take you long to burst out the French langue huh" "Well I was talking to Style and she overheard me" "Ja das ist die wahtheit" I growl "You know I don't speak German" "Yea that's the truth" Crystal spoke "He is being honest I overheard Style speak French and I ask him" he roll his paws as like yea both of yall lining "Well here your food I hope you enjoyed" he left I grab my plate and was about to leave until I heard my name "Can you help me carry my food" "sure" I her plate and set it on my back we pass by Style and Flare talking and laughing and eating. See I knew he could do it I open my tent so crystal can come in I place the food down so we could eat she sat on her but and I couldn't help but yet my eyes explore her body she was curvy but her muscles can be seen as well "Tray hand me my cup" I rub the back my head "sorry" I gave her cup "So how you know how to speak French" "My dad taught me" "Oh you got to teach me" I shake my head "Star will kill me if she found I was talking to you in French" "Wait she stronger than you' "No but she kind of have and hate love realshiop with me" "Why" she bite into the pancake "Well you know there some gay slyveons at first thought a female but she found I was a guy she thought I will take Hampus I told her "That all slyveons are gay" she bite her bacon "What you did after that" "She been keep an eye on me ever since but she only does that cause she love Hampus but I can tell she care about me in her own way" Hampus came into my tent "Hey Mates we will be moving out in ten mins" We both nod "Tray get her gear up and be quick about it pleas" "Sure Hampus see you in a few" I ate all of my food and set the plate down she done as well I padded to her and wipe her maw she blush "I hope I can fell the ribbons on my body again" I bush I couldn't think of anything to say I grab her amour this gear is lucky it get to touch her body so she got on the bed so I can put on her gear on but Star yell we laving in five I yell back ok but I didn't notice she move I walk right into her my nose had landed right between her legs her pussy smell so good my mind went blank I was breathing in her scent my nose touch her slit and she moan and shook due to the my nose I was about to lick when Crystal "Tray put the gear on me so we can go" I remove my nose from between her legs she seem upset when I move my nose I shook my head I put her gear on the same way every time first the upper set piece than the lower half than her shoes "Thanks Tray" "You welcome I padded out of my tent I look over and ever thing was packed I took down and packed everything in three mins I shot "Let's move out we don't want to be caught by night" I grab my stuff and moving with Crystal right behind me the guild was suspire I took over because I was the lay back one. We walk about five mins and Hampus caught up to me "Yea Hampus what up" "Nothing but do yall want to stop by a store maybe get some stuff" I look at Crystal for her answer "Can we I would like to grab a few things myself like a sun hat and other things" I just nod yea "Okay Tray make a right in five streets and the store should be on the right" "right" a few streets later we saw the store I fallow Crystal around to make sure she didn't lost or got hurt I had to go into some female stores I was getting looks like I was stealing something I was standing by the changing stations so Crystal can try on some clothes I took off her gear at on store but we just kept it off since she was shopping and I didn't want putting on gear and take it off so I was standing near the changing stations holding her gear than an employee came to me "Excuses me miss you find everything okay" I sign "I am not a female my girl making me shop with her" "Sorry you look like a girl" "I know a fem mins back a guy gave me his number" She smile "Well if your girl need just shout" I nod she walk away what a nice snivy Crystal grab my ribbon I turn to her and almost had a heart attack she was standing there with a two piece swim suit it blue with purple hearts on it damn she look good damn fuck than she is fucking sexy "What think Tray do I look good" "Vous regardez si bon, que to ressembles a un modele, une deesse" "Tray in English please" "You look so good, you look like a model a goddess" "Really Tray" "Yes Crystal your curves fit it so well" she blush "Tanks Tray, I going to by this one and maybe I use this on our swimming night" I nod "Yep I can't wait to see that" she smiles a went into the change room and pull me in "Stay here why I get you something" "But Crystal you don't have to" she cut me off "I want to" I heard a knock on the door it was the snivy "Umm I don't mind yall shopping but just keep it a shopping" Crystal laugh "Sure no problem" Than she left for about five mins and came back with diffent outfits great now I got to play dress up I played along and tried on everything she brought me and then she bought everything and a few more thing the snivy seem really please when she brought everything it was about time to me up with the guild so we went near the front and I saw Hampus talking to a charmander I walk over and Hampus said "Yea I heard of Mewtwo but he don't attack unless somemon or someone attack him I know him" The charmander seem to relax "Well that's good to hear some say Mewtwo will attacked without warning" the charmander walk off "Did any shopping Hampus" "Yes Tray I got few things here and there what about you" "Well Crystal brought me some things I told not to but she did" "Where is she" "She buying an apple right there" potting with my ribbon "Good" I see every one start to come where we was Hampus stood up "Well let's get going" Crystal ate half of her apple and gave me the other half I can tell it was sweet I bite in to it and it was very sweet so I ate the rest of it Star smile "Wow yall already sharing food you two make a cute couple' both of us blush but we kept walking

After ten mins Flare was riding on Style back we had pick up Raven mate and they bee talking Star been with Hampus she stop floating so they can holds tails, and Crystal been walking with me rubbing against my side. Everyone seem so happy and it was quite nice because we got a nice sunset I look in Crystal eyes and I see a comfy ruby fire I wanted to kiss her here was staring to my eyes it was getting dark we set up camp once everyone was just chilling so I laid on the grass she sat right in front of me "Did you enjoy day Tray" I nod "I got to spend the day with you so it was a perfect day" she blush she lean and kiss me a very sweet kiss


	4. The swimming hole

**The swimming hole**

 **I don't own Pokémon but I own my character please enjoy and comment**

I woke up to find Crystal under me with my ribbons wrapped around her, I unwrap my ribbons from around her, I got up to stretch and once I was fully up I start to get started on breakfast. Style walk over to me "Bonjour, Je me demandais si vious pouvez me un smothie aux fraises male" (Good morning, was wondering if you can make me a strawberry smoothie?) I smile "Bien sur je peux le faire qu'il va pour etre preten quelques" (Sure I can do that, it going to be ready in a few mins) Style smile "Merci" (Thanks) I nod "Vous souhaite la bienvemue" (You welcome) Star came over to me "Hey Tray how you" "Good" it seems something is on her mind cause she not looking at me she looking at the ground "Hey Star is wrong it seem you is something is on your mind?" She sign "Tray listen I was wondering when you told me "that all slyveon are gay" I nod "Yea it was full with sarcasm" She stop floating "Yea but be honest with me have you ever had a thing for Hampus" I let out a huff of air "No I just see him as a friend I mean he a good looking riolu and all but I only see him as a friend, I not gay even though I am a slyveon to be honest I really into that absol over there." She nod "Okay, but Tray you know she a princess" I got a little angry "What that means?" She back up a little "I didn't mean like you upset you or anything, I mean she had to follow rules her whole life and she might be using you for a wild spike if you know what I mean? I would just hate to see such a kind pokemon be hurt cause you might fall in love with her and she might be using you" I kiss her cheek "Thank you for caring so much but if I don't try sooner or later I will never find love, you took a risk and went out with Hampus and yall have a wonderful relationship, I just want to have somemon to love and to be honest I kind of jealousy of yall relationship both you and Hampus always so happy when together, yall have inside jokes that nomon get but yall two, it just something I shoot for when I find a relationship" She seem stunned "Wow Tray I never knew but what with the kiss?" I chuckle To prove I not gay' I winked at her "And Just to mess with you but all jokes aside is there anything you want for breakfast" She thought for a second "Can you make some waffles…pleas?" "Sure I can do that" Star smile "I going to be in my tent how long it going to take?" I look over to her "Not long since I was making pancakes anyway" she smiles "But Tray promise me you will be careful with her, it not that I don't trust her it just some princess I escorted was evil they use males and then throw them away like a broken toy" I nod "Okay Star I be careful who knows she might be the one" she nods "Maybe". Star left and Crystal Padded over to me "Moring cutie" I smile "Moring how you slept" "Quite well since last night you pull me close to you and start rubbing my body with your ribbons I bite one of your ribbons when you was getting a little fresh" I blush "I'm so sorry sometimes my ribbons get a mind of their own so when you bite them you told them to stop" she chuckle "I enjoy it but I would like to know what they feel like when you is in control" I didn't know what to say "Well it seem like you was stunned" she backed me to a tree "Well how about a kiss hmm" She lean in for a kiss but I stop her "If we going to kiss…I will take the lead" I pounce on top of her and she was on her back "See more fun if you let me take lead" before she could say something I kiss her, this kiss was soft but very sweet, we kiss for a few mins and then I stop Crystal wines "Why did you stop I want…can you keep going? I smirk I have her under my control "No I'm cooking don't want the food to burn now do we?" She frown "I guess not" I walk over her "Come on here you can help if you want. She flips back onto her paws "Sure I guess" Flare smile "Well I guess cooking can be fun when yall do it the way yall do it" I rolled my eyes "Easy for you to say cause I smell Style's scent all over you and base how much scent I pick up yall did more than just cuddle last night' Flare face becomes complete red "I….I…I, I thought I took a good enough bath I mean I knew her scent was on me but not that strong' Me and Crystal laugh, Flare blew a small ball of ash at my face "It not that funny" I laugh more "Yes it is and Style was cover in your scent I was about to say something but she left it was like she didn't even took a bath…or did yall took a bath together and things get heated" Flare face became even redder "I hate your damn guts Tray" Me and Crystal laugh even harder Flare huff "The food is going to burn" I shook my head "No its not I got everything on low" Flare was about to go "Okay…okay sorry Flare umm how about you take you and her yall plates oh and don't forget her smoothie" "How am I going to carried all of this" "With this tray and she is by the waterfall over there" He grab the tray and left I pick up Raven scent "Hey Raven hungry?" "Yep I hope it still hot" "Yep just made" I hold out her plate a black aura grab the plate "Hey one more plate please for my mate please" I turn around and gave her another plate of food and some more black aura grab the plate "Hey Raven that a cool trick" "Thanks it took me a while to master" I look over to Crystal "Thanks for the help my chief apprentice" She walk over to me and lick my cheek "It was my pleasure" she grab her plate and padded away to eat it "Hey Tray come here for a sec" I padded over to him "What up" "So I see princess Snowflake have not left you side" I smile "Yep….but umm do you think she just using me for a wild spike I mean do you think she using me for a thrill?" He look at me "No I don't I been using my aura scent on her and she feel really happy around you I would have warn you if I think if anything was up but I really think she into you, you lucky dog you" I roll my eyes "I'm a slyveon" he chuckle "It was a saying" I hand him his plate "Thanks Tray it smell really good" I smile I always like it when somemon says good things about my food "You welcome" I ate my food and was really good.

Once everyone was done we had pack up camp and was heading to the next location Crystal rub against my side "So how far we from the swimming hole?" "Not much longer I'll say about 10 mins but if you want to be sure ask Hampus?" She yawn "No it seem like Star and Hampus is having a dirty conversation" I look confuse "What make you say that" She caught up to me "You see how close Star is close to Hampus and see how they keep whispering into each other ear and Hampus tail is swaying it usually still" I smirk "So how you know Hampus tail is usually still, don't tell me you be looking at his butt?" She stop and hit me with her paw "Don't try me like that it was just something I noticed" I going to keep messing with her "I don't know you have to be looking to notice something like that" She growl quietly "Say one more word and I promise you will regret it" I smile really big "One more word, you said say…." Crystal pounce on me and start hitting me it hurt a little and I laugh and said ouch a few seconds. Hampus turn around and said Princess Snowflake please stop killing Tray we would like to get to the swimming hole before nightfall" She hop off me "Okay but I not done with you Tray" I laugh a bit more, Flame had slow down to me "Hey Flame you got Style scent out of your fur well just enough to where it not so strong" He roll his eyes "Yea…yea anyway why Princess Snowflake was trying to kill you?" I chuckle "Because I was messing with her and she snapped and pounce on me" He smirk "I bet you want to pounce on her and give her something more pleasurable hmm" I nod "Yep I mean who wouldn't whit those the sexy curves and nice ass and beautiful face, she is so funny and smart, she will turn a gay mon straight" He smile "You think so" "Oh I know so, you won't believe how many guys I got to chase off" he chuckle "How many be after you" I yawn "Not a lot when it comes to Crystal there's no contest" He nods "Wow you really have a thing for her" "Yep I do " than I pick up a strange scent "Hey did you" "Yes I did" The whole group stop and then we pick up on the strange scent again I ran over to Crystal and told her to lay down and then I stand over her, Nothing happen for a few mins than a mega charizard landed right in front of the group he spoke "Hi sorry to break up this little group but I need that princess there's a vale on her head I have to bring her back to this king that want her and he will pay me pretty penny for her so if you will hand her over and no mon have to get hurt" I frown "If you think I going to let you touch her, over your dead body" I got into my fighting stance as well did everybody else He smirk "You really think a bunch of random pokemons can stand up to a mega charizard" Hampus laugh "You really think you can take us, we beaten plenty of charizard before and on top of that we wipe out an army of pokemon without breaking a sweat and even if you are strong you is out number and out class" The charizard "look I can still take all you on at once" Hampus sigh "I don't got time for this….Tray kill him" I smile "How long do I have" "make it two mins we want to make before nightfall" "Yes sir Crystal stand next to Flare this won't take long" I start walking toward him "one more change move or die your choice"

He ran at me "Death it is" I doge his attacks with ease I was moving so fast he couldn't land a claw on me Hampus yell "I said two mins stop messing around and do away with this fool" I nod I let my ribbons flow than I waited for him to attack I doge his wing slash and I chopped his wing off and he landed on the ground I use my speed before he had a change to recover I slash his wing off he yell in pain "Well let's put you out of your pain" I ran over to him and one fast motion slice his neck off his body hit the ground with a thud "Ha I said over his dead body and there he is dead" Hampus roll his eyes "I said two minutes and you took three' I sign "My bad I was having fun" Flare is mad "Mon why Tray get to have all the fun" Hampus laugh "you get to have the next one" I padded over to Crystal "Hey" "Hey…been a while since I see somemon die " "Sorry but I did give him an option and he took death" "The lone wolfs don't take no pensioners huh?" "We can but if they keep attacking we will give them death' Than I pick up another scent, the whole guild got ready for another attacker but than a sinvy felt from a tree I relax a little but still on guard, the sinvy tried but felt on his back "Please don't kill me" I sign "Relax I not going to kill you okay" the sinvy seem to relax a little "You promise" "Yes" he nod "hi my name is Kev" I smile "Howdy I'm Tray, Tray the slyveon, That's Flare, Style, Raven, Hampus, and princess Snowflake" he seem more relaxed "Hi and nice to meet you all" Hampus came over "What you doing way out here there are not that many pokemon around here' "I lost my clan they was head to the pokemon village one town over, I was trying to avoid you guys cause yall seem scary at the time and felt out of the tree" Hampus nod "Want to tag along we can drop you off to your clan why we on our way to our spot" he smile "Yea that sounds okay" he walk over to me "Hey so you seem nice" I smile softly "I am nice just when somemon attack us I have to attack them' he nods "Well I going to ask you something crazy" I was worried what he might ask "Can I ride on your back I am really tried from walk way out here" I smile a lest it was not is I'm a female or something like that "Sure hop on but you have to hold on' He smile "Yay" he jump on my back "Hey Hampus I not picking up any other scents I think we good to go" Hampus seem like pleas with that "Let's move" I look back "Hold little guy and please don't pull on my ribbons okay" he nods "Okay" "You okay Crystal" "Yep just getting a little sleepy is all" she says with a yawn, "Well do we need to stop" She stretch "Nope I'm good" "Okay" I was enjoying the path we was on a lot of shade form really tall tress the grass was so soft and some cool air, this will make some great lunch stop, Crystal was walking beside me "Ha you look silly with that cub on your back" I nod "I know I look like a ponyta" She smile "Yep with two really long ribbons" The sinvy pull on one of my ribbons "Hey easy Kev do you want me to pull on your tail" he whimper "No sorry I was trying to feel your ribbons and went to touch one and almost fall off and I grab your ribbon so I won't fall off" I sign "Sorry to snap on you if you wanted to feel one you should ask" I feel him relax again "Well I was about it just felt weird if I ask so I just went for it" I move my ribbon over to him "Just be careful they kind of sensitive ok" He nods slowly grip my ribbon, He smile "Wow they really soft Ms. Crystal you should feel them they like they are make out of silk" Crystal wink at me "Oh I have and his ribbons are like nothing I felt before" I blush Crystal lick my cheek and whisper into my ear "You look so sexy when you blush" She padded in front of me and tickle my chin with her tail than she caught up to Star. I was a little stunned "You okay Mr. Tray" I move my ribbon from his grip 'Yah I'm okay and just call me Tray, you don't have to call me Mr. Tray" He nods "Tray" "Yea Kev" "Ms. Crystal is really pretty" I laugh a little "Yes she is" He smirk "what a nice pussy she have' I stop in my tracks "What" He scratch his back of his head "Well she have a nice pussy I mean when she rub your chin with her tail I saw her pussy" I was even more stunned but I move so I won't lose the group "How you even know what that is you is still a cub' He nods "Yep but I not that young I about 10 years old" I was still amazed how this cub know what sex is "My friends and I did some naughty things before" I shook my head "Well keep your eyes to yourself she mines" He grin "I knew it she was all over you since I got here' I chuckle "Yep so what will you do when you find your clan" He flicked his tail "Go have fun with my friends' I laugh "Wow just wow" he was looking around "So is that really sexy mew taken' I was even more stunned that this sinvy is really dirty minded 'who Star' he seem to get really exited "Wow a cute name for such a sexy mew" I shook my head "First off she is taken by the leader of this guild and he is stronger than me and second if you get anymore exited you will get off my back understand' He seem stunted "Sorry won't happen again so….that umbreon is she taken" I sign we had to pick up one of the most sexually active cubs ever "Listen the Raven have a mate, and Style is taken by Flare" He seem a little upset by this 'well that is too bad" I nod "Yep" Flare had fallen back "You okay Tray you had fallen back a little bit" I smile "Yay everything fine" I whisper "Hey you make want to tell Style to put her tail down some cause this sinvy been looking at her and not just her if you know what I mean" Flare huff out some black smoke "So you mean to tell me he been looking at her pussy" I nod "Yep" Flare anger grew "I going to kill him" "No he just a cub clam down, just tell Style to put down her tail down some' He look at me "Why you won't tell her" I sign "Cause it going to seem like I was staring at her ass, it would sound better coming from you since you already pounding her" Flare glare at me "alright but keep an eye on that sinvy" Kev touch my back "Hey Tray is he your secret boyfriend I mean some slyveon are bi and some are even gay, so is you and Mr. Flare into each other" I was starting to get feed up with this sinvy "Listen I not gay and no Flare is not my boyfriend Crystal is my girlfriend and say something else like that and you is getting down understand' he nods "Yes sir' I smile "Good" We arrive at Kev drop off and it seem like nomon was here "Hampus I not picking up anymon scents" Hampus nods "Well we can't just leave him here, look like he is staying with us until we found a safe place we can drop him off. But let's keep moving the swimming hole is near" The sinvy seem overjoy "Yay I get to stay with Mr. Tray" Star came over "It seem the cub has grown a liking to you" I nod "Yep I guess he alright kid" I look back "Okay kid time to get off I been carrying you for a while now" He wine "Do I have to?" I move my back so he fall off "Yes" he fall on the floor "Ouch that was not nice" I stretch my back "I said get off you didn't so I made you get off" Star hit me with her tail "Stop being so rude before I really hit you' I look at her with a mean glare "Well you carry him for a while he small but he weight a lot" she hit me again "Stop being rude, you just call him fat" I roll my eyes "Now I said "He weights a lot" you call him fat,,,.so who the one who being rude" She hit me again "That for being a smartass" I just walk away from her to Crystal "Hey Crystal' "Hey, wow she don't like you" I chuckle "Yep but the only one I care about liking me is you' she smile "Well aren't you the sweet one" She lick my cheek "Better" I smile "Much better" she kept on licking my cheek I laugh "Crystal that tickles" she stop and look around "Wow this the swimming hole it amazing" I nod "It too late to swim but a least when get to see such a pretty thing of nature, But I know something much more pretty' She look at me "What that might be?" "Well it you beautiful" She blush I whisper in her ear "You is so sexy when you blush" her blush grew "Thanks Tray, that means a lot' I got real close to her, our mouths mere centimeters apart I lean in for a kiss which she returned this kiss back I wrap my ribbons around her and lick her lips asking for entrance witch she open her mouth and I deepened the kiss, the kiss went from a sweet kiss to a full hot make out secession I was making sure my ribbons behave themselves I broke the kiss and both of us was panting a little. Then I heard a loud splash I turn my head to see Kev in the water. I felt a paw turn my head back "I want another kiss" Crystal lean in and kiss me again I kiss her back and I deepened the kiss again her tongue was so soft but yet so ruff, she lay on her back and I climb on top of her making sure not to step on her we countuied to kiss for a while and she broke the kiss to caught her breath I kiss her cheek "Mr. Tray sorry to stop yall fun but do you have some dry clothes' I look around to see a soak sinvy "Sure it in my bag come on" he nods "Excuse me Crystal for a few mins" She lick my cheek "Hurry back I would like to cuddle I'm getting very sleepy' I nod "Okay Kev let's get you some dry clothes" I went over to my back and pull out a shirt "It going to be big on you but it should do you well until your clothes dry" He put it on and laugh "I look like I wearing a dress, but umm do you have some shorts cause my boy parts is a little cold here" I look in my back and pull out some shorts "Here you go' He smile "Thanks but umm do you have a sleeping bag, I forgot mines" I sigh "Let me see if I got another one…ah here we go I got one ' He smile softly "Thank you Mr. Tray" 'You welcome and Flare is cooking tonight so dinner will be ready in a few mins" "Okay Tray" I left him to join Crystal "Hey sexy" Crystal yawn "Hi handsome" she says with half closed eyes Flare brings us our food "Hey Tray can you tell me if it any good?" I smell the food it smell pretty good and when it bite into the turkey pie it was really good 'Wow Flame you did an amazing job its super good" He smile really big "Really it's that good" I nod "Yep and Crystal agrees with me" Crystal nods "Very good indeed" His grin did not leave his face "Well I glad yall enjoy it" He padded away happily "Is it his first time cooking?" "No he cook before he just always seem to seek out my approval' "Well you is a good chief he might thing that if he get your approval he is doing something right' I nod I ate the rest of my food and lay down and pull Crystal close to me "Tray your ribbons is going crazy again" I lick her neck "No that's me" I suck on her neck and she moan quietly "Tray please don't stop' I kept licking and sucking on her neck "mmm Tray' I smirk and whisper into her ear "Wow you is already wet and I barely touch you' Crystal went stiff 'How you knew" I nip her ear softly "Well one I picking up a strong scent coming from you and I can feel with my ribbons and if I go near your back legs' Crystal moan as I move my ribbon near her pussy "And between your legs and rub your pussy it is soak with your juices" Crystal moan a little louder "Shhh if you get to loud somemon might here you' I push my ribbon inside her pussy she moan really loudly into my fur wow she really tight even for my ribbons "Crystal is you a virgin' she nods "ha-ha I knew it but don't worry I'm a virgin to' I let my ribbons pick up some speed "Maybe we can take each other V-card hmm" I lick her neck "Please Tray take my V-card" I chuckle "No not yet but I can still have some fun with you hmm" I let my ribbons move in and out of her pussy Crystal moans is like music to my ears "Please Tray don't stop' I pull my ribbons out of her pussy and I lick my ribbons Crystal wine "Why did you stop I ask you not to stop' I smile "Because I want to try something" I push her on back Crystal closed her legs I don't want to lost virgin this way" I chuckle "A few mins back you was begging to take your V-card' she nods "Well I promise I want take your V-card just yet" I rub my ribbons along her body "Now how about you open those pretty legs" Crystal open her legs slowly I lower my head near her pussy "Try not moan to loud, you don't want to get caught" before she could say something I lick her pussy her moans fill my ears I push my tongue in deeper mon her pussy taste mmm so good "Oh Tray" as I lick and suck on her pussy I let my ribbons rub on her nipples her body twitch every few seconds I was suspire that she kept her moans low enough for only I could hear than her paws push my head in deeper I made sure my ribbons was playing with her nipples her moans and a lewd licking was all I could hear and I was enjoying every second of it I start licking her pussy as fast as I can and make sure my ribbons was pleasing her as well "Oh Tray keep going….so good" I did as she asking and keep licking and sucking her pussy "Tray I'm really close…I going to cum' I kept going I wanted her sweet juices "Oh fuck…ahhh" my mouth fill with her sweet juices it was a little cold due to her being an ice type but sweet and great tasting never the less, I took my mouth off her pussy but left my ribbons around her body I gave her a few mins to come down her sexual high Mon I like seeing her face full with pleasure "Mmm Tray that was amazing' she say almost speechless "I glad you enjoy it She flip me over "Wow you is strong' She smile "My turn' before I could say anything she start licking my dick her tongue feels so good on my dick and I felt one of her paws play with my balls I moan I felt her wrap her mouth dick and slowly start moving head up and down I waited for her to speed up but she didn't "Please don't tease me I didn't tease you" after I said that she start graining speed "Hmm yea keep going" my ribbons wanted to play so I let them run down Crystal body and let them play with her pussy She was enjoying her cause now she moaning again and her moaning is vibrating my dick and that is sending chills down my spine she kept going one of my ribbons spanked her and she seem to really like it so she like to be spanked good to know she start going faster moving her head up and down on my penis and the faster she went the faster my ribbons went I was in full bliss I got a princess sucking on my dick 'keep going baby I really close" I guess my ribbons found her G-spot cause she moaning like crazy on my dick and my ribbons making sure to rub that one spot "Here it comes baby" I cum right in her mouth and then my ribbons push one more time and she moan really loud on my dick I move my ribbons from her pussy and wrap them around her body and pull her close to me "Mmm that was amazing" she laugh "I know…I'm so tried I going to sleep now" "Crystal I love you" she lick my cheek "I love you to, and by the way I might be yours but know you is mine as well" I froze "How you know about that you was with Star?" she smile "The sinvy can't seem to keep his mouth shut" I nod "Sorry he was saying things I didn't approve of" She yawn "don't worry I said "You will be mine" when we met" I smile "Goodnight my lovely princess" she kiss me one more time "Goodnight my knight in shining amour' We felt asleep in each other arms Star is going to kill me in the morning for having Crystal scent on me

 **Thanks for reading next part comes out soon**


	5. The day at the swimming hole

**I don't own pokemon but I do own my charters**

 **The day at the swimming hole**

I woke up with a body on me I look and it was Crystal I didn't move because I didn't want to wake her I stay just enjoying her lovely scent and how soft her fur is. Kev came over looking like he was wearing his big brother clothes before he start speaking I shh him "Crystal is still asleep so please talk quietly" he nods "So who will be cooking I'm really hungry" "It Flare turn so go wake him but don't be rude okay" he nod and waddle off I giggle at that now that look really silly I look over to the lake and the sun look so cool it was like a the lake was a mirror the water was so clam I feel Crystal move on top of me she dig her claws into my fur I hiss but then relax again. Hmm it seem Kev got Flare up, so breakfast will be ready soon I look down and the most lovely ruby eyes was looking at me "Hey my prince" I smile "Hello my goddess" her cheeks blush "So we can relax here for the day right" I nod "Yep and what a great day to do it the weather is already warming up the shade from the trees will keep us cool and we could take a dip in the lake if we want" she snuggle into my fur "Ahh so good" "Is you enjoying your freedom" "Yea it okay but it is perfect cause you is here with me" she lean up and kiss me I kiss her back we both pull back "I love you Crystal but I just don't love you I'm in love with you and not because you is a princess but I love who you are, I'm in love with the way you are, the way you walk and talk you is the best thing I ever had to me and that is the honest truth" she lean in and kiss me this kiss was full of passion she wrap her paws around me and kiss me more I let my paws and ribbons wrap around her as we kiss I lick her lips asking for entrance which she did, she open her maw and our tongues meet I close the distance between us and our tongues did a dance of passion and love I never want this end she pull back "Tray I love you to and I'm in love with you as well and I hope you know that my love for you is pure" we kiss again and the kiss was powerful and loving I truly in love with this absol and I would fight everyday just to be with her. We broke the kiss I open my eyes and stare right into the ruby fire "You are my queen you are my world Crystal I don't want to be with anyone else than you" "My king, my sweet knight in shining amur Tray my love I will love you always and forever" we kiss again and we hold paws as we kiss the kiss was slow and full of love I break the kiss and smile "I wish I met you sooner" she laid her on my chest "Same here my love same here" we just laid there watching the sun rise. A few mins later everymon was up doing what they do I whisper "Last night was fun was it not" I can hear smile as she spoke "Yes last night was so fun but Tray I would like to clean myself up do you know where I can bath" "Yea I do and it truck away so nomon will see you bath" "I want you there to watch me bath" I sign "Star is going to kill me" she laugh "Come on or you don't mind me walking around with your scent on me" I smirk "I don't mind you walking around with my scent it quite sexy' she nudge me "Lead the way cutie" I got up "Well I telling Hampus so nomon go crazy trying to find you" "Good ideal please hurry now I would like to take a bath before everymon wakes up" I found Hampus scent and follow it and it took a few seconds to find him thank goodness Star is asleep "Hey Tray was going on" "Well I be taking Crystal to the water fall in the back cause she want to take a bath" he smile "Tray you might want to take a bath as well cause you have her scent on you and if Star find out she will try to kill you" I scratch the back of my had with my ribbon "Yea sorry I couldn't resist" he wave his paw "Hurry now before she wakes" I nod and left I came up to Crystal "Let's go" she follow me as I lead the way it will only take a few mins after a short walk we arrive at the water fall I put my ribbons up and I was not picking up anymon I walk through the waterfall and hold out my paw to the side where Crystal was she was nervous at first she grab my paw and I pull her thought and now we was in our own private lake the water was being heat by fire stone but cool enough you didn't burn your paws I step into the lake and I lead her in she smile "I guess you will be joining me in this bath" I nod "Well can I join you" "I would love it if you did baby" I smile "Will you let me do the honor of bathing you" she smile "Yes baby go ahead wash your queen" I start pouring water on her fur and she sign I keep going till her fur was wet and I use my claws to rake the dirt out of her fur I slowly pour water on her head and carefully rake through the fur on head, "Crystal will you please lay on your back" se flip on her back and I see her nipples start at her chest and going down her body she hum "Like what you see" I smile "I love what I see" instead of using my claws I rub her chest and stomach I follow the curves with my paws I rub her nipples and she coos I glad she like me bathing her I lean down "My queen can I" I can tell se was watching me the whole time "Yes please my king" I start licking her nipples and her moans once again fill my ears I love that sound, I kept licking them and then I start to suck on them mmm, her coos and moans was getting louder I start going lower sucking on her nipples the lower I went the louder her moans went "Easy now we can't be seen but you can be heard" she pant "That water fall is loud so I can be as loud as I want" I laugh "Well good to know' *smirk* "cause I about to make you moan really loud" I went low to her pussy "Do I have permission" she growl "Stop teasing me" I smile "Okay my queen" I lay her on the stone "Comfy" she nods "Please Tray stop teasing me I need…I want this please continue" I nod and hold her legs with my ribbons and then I star licking her sweet pussy and she start moaning again I kept licking her pussy with long strokes "Faster please" I start lapping her pussy faster and she pet my head "Just like that my sweet king" I hold open her pussy with my paws and push my tongue in deeper her paws grab my head and push it in deeper I start lapping her pussy and base on her moans I doing a great job I keep licking hard and fast, I keep going and her sweet juices landed on my tongue and I want more so I let my ribbon rub on her nipples as I countuied to eat her out I love the taste of her, then a few high pitch moans later and a grab of my head later more of her sweet juices later fill my mouth I made sure a drop was not waste after a while she let my head go and I bring my head up and lick her cheek "Enjoy yourself my queen" she pant "Yes my king that was amazing" I smile "Good well let mw bath now and we can go' she look confuse "Wait don't you want to keep going" I smile "I do my sweet queen but when do we mate I want to be something special like take you out on a date and maybe a dance then lead you to a room and I mate then to show you just not a girl to me but a queen who only deserves the best" she smile "I would like that but when are we going to do that I mean we know we are in love with each other so when are you going to take me out on this date" "How about this my queen the very next town we hit we go on a date and don't worry about paying for anything, I got it" she nods "Ok so you paying for me is fine but on one condition" "Anything my queen your wish is my command" she smile "You have to wear a tux and not your amur if you going to take me out this is my only…wish" I smile "Than this is my command and I will do it with a smile" my ribbons pull her close to me "Sorry my ribbons have a mind of their own sometime" she smile and wiggle happy "I don't mind like I said before "I love the feel of your ribbons on my body" I look into the ruby fire again they was full of passion and love and understanding "Your eyes are amazing to look at my queen" she blush "My king your eyes are so lovely" she lick my cheek "Come on my king we should head back to the group" I wash my self quickly and shook hard and my fur puff out and Crystal laugh "You look like a walking feather duster" I start petting my fur back but Crystal stop me "Let me help you with that" I nod and she start licking my fur into place I felt her tongue ran along my body I smile "That tickles my queen" she kept going tho she like my chest and stomach her tongue felt so good she even ran her tongue over my sheath I moan she stop "Don't worry baby I not going to go to crazy" she lean down and lick my sheath a few times than start licking my neck "Mmm baby that feel good" she kept licking on my neck she stop and grab my ribbon and start licking and sucking on my ribbon "Oh yes" she stop and smile at me "So these ribbons is your weakness huh good to know" she grab the other one and gave the same treatment I was in bliss and her tongue was sending chills down my spine I moan again she stop and I was able to caught my breath "I better stop before things get out of hand huh love" I smile "Yea thankyou my mind was going blank there" she nip my ribbon and I yip "Ha come on love I know the way back" I smile and wrap my ribbons around her body and pin her to the wall and kiss her I hold her up with my ribbons and rub her pussy with my paw, she start moaning into the kiss, I stop the kiss and whisper into her ear "Don't you think you is the alpha here, I'm alpha you understand" I push my paw deeper into her pussy she moan "Yes" I smirk "No say I'm alpha" I pump my paw in and out of her pussy a few rimes "You is my alpha, Tray you is my alpha" "Good now who is the beta" she didn't say anything I gave her ass a swipe "I said "Who is the beta" she whimper "I'm the beta, I'm Tray's beta" I smile "Good girl, now enjoy my paw" I start pumping my paw into her pussy and her moans fill my ears "Oh yes Tray" I smile "That's it baby moan my name it music to my ears" and she kept moaning "Oh Tray right there" she pull me close and I feel my paw get wet "You like it ruff huh my queen" she just nods her head "Well I should stop we do have to get back to the group" I lower her the ground "I would say "Sorry for being so ruff but you need to learn who alpha here" But it seem you enjoy it a lot" he cheeks was red as her ruby eyes "Don't worry I will be taken over a lot more" her cheeks stayed red "Now come on and follow me let's get something to eat" I hear her smirk "As you wish my alpha" we walk of the water fall and Star was looking for us I guess she spotted us cause she took off like a missile right at us she stop and slap me with her tail "What the fuck is you doing Tray I told you to behave yourself and the first thing you do is run off with the princess" Crystal was about to say something but I stop her "One I didn't ran off with her she wanted to bath but she didn't want to bath in front of everymon. Two since I'm Crystal personal guard so that means I had to go with her to make sure she did not get taken you and I both know that can disappear completely and three if you wondering if I watch her bath that's a no I went to cheek in and once it was clear I stayed at the entrance since the mountain have one entrance and once she was done I lead her back thought" she growl "Where your amur than" I sign "I knew I was walking thought a waterfall so if I was going to wear it the water would mess up my amur and there is a floor in there but it still cover in water up to my paws so my gear will get all rusty" she growl "I got my eye on you Tray" and she flew away "Ha simple" Crystal smile "Very clever alpha very clever" so after a few mins we arrive back at camp "Tray want me to wear that two piece you really like" I see Kev look at her pretty hard, I show my fangs and he turn around "Yes my queen go ahead" well breakfast smell good I guess Flare did a great job as always I grab me a plate of food "Good job Flare smells good" he smile "Thanks Tray" Style whisper something in his ear and his face lit up I walk over to a spot and sat down I pat the ground next to me so Crystal would have a place to sit "Tray I'm so happy right now there's no place I rather be than right here with you" I smile "I feel the same way my queen" I lean over and kiss her, she break the kiss "What if Star sees" I look into her eyes "I don't care who sees I'm in love with and I will fight anymon to be with you" she smile "Kiss me my sweet knight in shining amur" I Lean in and kiss her with passion and she kiss back with passion and bit of lust.. Star flew over to me "Tray what you think you doing" I stood up and place my plate down "Kissing my girl" she got in my face and push me "I told you "To behave yourself" I didn't push her back because of Hampus warning. I spoke softly "I don't care what you say" she try to hit me with her tail but I caught it Hampus stood up but didn't attack me he was seeing what I was doing "The only reason why I don't kick the living shit of you is because I have to, you is a Hampus mate" I let her tail go "I really is in love with Crystal and I will fight anymon to be with her" she flew at me to attack me but Hampus grab her "That's enough Star" "But-" he growl "I said that enough" she huffed "Fine" I nod "Thank you" he smile "If you was about to hit Star after I told you not to and usually you don't have a problem with following what I say so I knew I better step in before you hit her and I hurt you" I nod "How about we return to breakfast you can cut this tension with a butter knife" Hampus nods "Let's eat" Style came over and touch my arm and I heard Crystal growl quietly "Tray Je vais souhaiter vous et Crystal le meilleur dans votre" (Tray I'll wish both you and Crystal the best in your relationship) I nod "Je vous remercie et va de meme pour vous" (thank you and same goes to you) I sat back down "Tray what did she say" I lick Crystal cheek "She said she wish us the best" Crystal smile "Merci" (Thanks) Style smile back "Vous souhatie la bienvenue'" (You welcome) she walk back over to Flare, Crystal tap me "Huh" "She said "You welcome" After a few min Crystal left and when she return I almost coke on my biscuit she was wearing a purple two piece bikini with blue hearts on the lower bikini. I forgot how gorgeous she looks when she wearing it, Crystal walk over to me "Can't take your eyes off me huh Tray" I just nod "Well I going to chill by the water if you need me" I couldn't help looking at her ass as she walk away, I turn around and Kev was staring again I show my canine teeth and he back up and turn around, I promise he don't keep his eyes in his head I going to seal them shut. I turn back to Crystal and the bikini she was wearing look like it was made for her the bikini hug her curves so well and her body move so well with the bikini hugging her body. I wonder what else she would look good in a maid outfit, a nurse, fuck a nude model will do. I didn't see Kev trying to get me to look at him so he tap me with one of his vines a cold shiver run down my spine "Urg don't do that" he finch "Sorry I was saying you name" I shock the sliver off "It's fine just don't do it again please it felt like a wet bug touch my back" he giggle "Sorry again" I sign "So what you want" "Well I was wondering if I can tell you something important" I can tell this was not a joke "Yea what is it little buddy" he sign "Well you see I didn't get left behind…" I waited so he can countuied "My clan kick me out" I pated the ground next to me "Why" he sat down "One was because I couldn't evolved into my next stage no matter how hard I try I couldn't do, it was because I found a forever stone and well I'm stuck like this" I was about to say something but he cut me off "But that was one of the reasons why I was kick out but the other reason was…the friend I told you about…she was my girlfriend and we spent the whole day together and did tings but the day came where we took a test where you stay in the clan and the test is really easy all you do is hit a few targets with your vines and battle till knock out but and if you get knock out you can't stay, so I was ready to go but when the team was call I had to fight her and my heart was tortured thought out the fight I…I…I, I couldn't fight her I love her too much I ask for another fighter but they said no so I refuse and they exile me for being weak she was able to stay cause I let refuse to fight" I waited and it seem like he was done "Than why you said " Your clan will be in the next town" "Well you see to get this *shown me a heart locket* It was something I gave her when we start dating but on the night I was exile she said "I don't want to hold on to this no more it means a lot to me but if you not here…it carry so much…I can't keep it you know what is the next stop is I'll leave it in the tree we always play in, I do love you Kev but if they caught you, you will be put to death for trespassing and I can't let that happen so stay here for two days and come get the locket promise me you won't follow me promise me, I promise her we kiss one last time then I left" he had tears in his eyes I wipe his tears away "So you don't have a place to go do you" "No" "Well you have a clan now we are your clan and no matter what you will always be a part of this clan" he smile and hug me tightly "Thank you, Thank you Mr. Tray" I smile "It's okay but I do have to tell Hampus he is the leader of the guild okay it will not change anything but I have to let him know" He nod "Okay Mr. Tray I'll trust you" "Go play now" "With who" "Flare he a big kid at heart he always down for a game of tag or something" he got up "Thank you again Tray this means a lot" he left. I'm glad he came to tell me this. As on key Hampus sat by me "What was that about" "Well it seem Kev was exile from his clan cause he refuse to fight his future mate on a test to decide if you will stay or go so now he apart of the gild and not just the main guild he apart of this guild, this family I'm sorry I'll made the choice without your permission But it was the right thing to do" Hampus spoke softly "Tray you is second in command and if you made this choice then it was the right choice, if Kev felt he trust you enough to tell you this, you doing something right" he stood up "Keep up the good work Tray" He left wow that almost sounded like pokemon instead of a robot cause good ness know some time he can be so heartless I put my plate up and sat under a tree and just sat there and watch everymon sent enjoy there day, Flare and Kev is running back in forth playing tag, Hampus is chatting with Star, and Style, Raven and Crystal is chatting among each other with Raven translating for Crystal. I think I'm going to take a nap as I close my eyes I hear sounds of my guild chilling and having a great time I hear a thud and open my eyes and Flare had pounce on Kev "Got you bitch" Kev pant "You just got lucky you won't get me next time" I sign "Having fun Flare" he realize he was on top of Kev and hop off him Flare growl "Not funny Tray" I laugh "Go play in the water you cubs" Flare puff out a ball of smoke "Only reason why we going to do that is because I want to" they both dash off to the water then Crystal came and sat by me "You is certainly a slyveon sitting over here trying not to get your fur dirty" I smirk "Do you like your fur getting dirty" she lean on my shoulder "No but I know a few slyveon like swimming, do you like swimming Tray" "It's okay the water feel good on my fur" she smile "How about I swim with you, will that get you into the water" I smile "Yea I like it when you get wet" her face lit up "You think you is so funny, well since you like me getting wet then *She grab my ribbon in her maw and start sucking on it* I like I when you is hard" I move my ribbon from her maw, I pant "That's not fair" she laugh "Come on now I want to get wet" "Oh ha-ha" she got up "Come on stick in the mud *she lick my maw* If your fur get dirty I tongue bath you deal" "How about if your fur get dirty I get to tongue bath you" Crystal thought for second "Deal" I shock her paw I not going let her forget that and her fur pure white so it going to be easy getting her fur dirty. I follow her to the lake and I couldn't help but look at her ass as it swayed side to side "Damn" she look back "What" 'Oh nothing" she stop and turn around "Yea, you sure" I nod "Yep" she turn around and hop in, I hop in the water was very cool but not cold after a few mins of staying under water I pop my head out of the water am the sun great me with a warm heat wave. I have not been in the water this deep for a while my ribbons move freely "Ahh, this is nice" Crystal was swimming thought the water with no effort, a goddess of the sea. I look at how she swimming and follow her moments but she was still faster than me. So I start to float on the lake. I than dip under water and use my speed and lunch myself forward using my body to turn to avoid everymon I want to go faster so I put my ribbons to my side and they help me turn faster with the speed I had I head near the shore dip down hard and push up and rocket myself over onto the shore and landed on my paws I guess I poke Kev cause I heard him scream I turn around "Sorry Kev didn't see you there" he clam himself "It's okay Mr. Tray you j…just scare me is all" I shock hard to get the water out of my fur and my fur puff then Star laugh "You look like pink cotton candy" I roll my eyes "Well I don't look like a floating pink marshmallow" she growl "Not funny" "I think it was funny" Star growl again "I going to kick your ass" I smile "Ha-ha now that is funny" and I walk away I sat back down "Now my fur can dry in the sun" I turn to my left and Kev join me "Hey Kev...what Kev short for" "Kevin but I prefer Kev" "So what is on your mind Kev" he sign "You promise you will give it a try, it nothing bad just it big to me" "What is it" "Can you be my master, I mean I seen you in battle and it was amazing I was wondering if you will train me" I pet his head with my ribbon to calm him down "Well you know I not the same pokemon as you" "I know that I mean we kind of have the same attack me using vines but you using ribbons so will you please train me" I thought for a sec. "Okay is this something you really want cause I will not take it easy on you some days you will have my damn guts but when I done teaching you, you will have great respect for me then you do now, is this something you want to do" He gave a determine nod "Yes" "Are you sure about this" he gave the same determine nod "Yes sir" I nod "From this day on you is my pupil and I'm your master" he smile wide "I'm ready for anything you throw at me master" "Now rest and chill cause train start at the next stop and be ready to train" "Yes master I won't disappoint you" I smile "You never could, now go and fun train start soon" he bow "Ok master I'll be ready" Kev left I hope that kid know what he getting himself into Crystal sat by me "Hey Tray I got dirty so you have to tongue bath me" I didn't see no dirt at all but I not passing this up "So you did so let's wait until later on when everymon is asleep" she lick my maw "Can't wait" she got up left to go lay in the sun, still sexy as fuck I mean how I landed her while I am so happy and nothing good be better. But she was not laying in sun instead she went to my tent and bring back my bass "Tray you play guitar" "Well I play bass" she start jumping up and down "Please Tray sing for me pretty please" I grab it with my ribbons, I going to tease her "I don't know I have not play in a while" Crystal to beg "Please Tray pretty please I want to hear you sing" I smile "Okay you win"

I start strumming the melody to I waited to anymon gather around cause they hear my bass strums what make you beautiful by (One direction) I took a breath and start to sing:

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk thought the door

Don't need make up,

To cover up

Being the way you are is enough

Everymon in the room can see it

Everymon else but you

I sing the whole song and once I was done the guild said good job Crystal gave me a kiss on the cheek "Wow Tray you have a lovely singing voice" I smile "Thank you my queen"

 **Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment and have a nice day part 6 coming soon**


End file.
